Once Upon a Time: Season 4
by starmariofan4
Summary: All MATERIAL BELONGS TO DISNEY. A young woman has arrived in Storybrooke with no memory of who she is, how she got there, or why can only remember her own name. Recently, Winter has appeared in Spring. Could the woman and the Winter be connected?
1. The Tale of Two Sisters

In the now deceased Wicked Witch's barn, an urn appeared, and spilled a light blue liquid. The liquid churned and began to take on the form of a young woman with platinum blonde hair. The young woman took off one of her gloves, and icy magic shot, and destroyed the urn. She left the barn leaving a trail of frost; when she left she hadn't the slightest memory of who she is, where she is, what she was doing there, or her powers of ice and snow. The woman continued on, these questions buzzing in her ears, but unbeknownst to her the winter she was bringing.

Meanwhile, in Granny's Diner, Henry a 12-year-old boy, noticed ice creeping up the window, "Um…Grandpa, what is that," he asked David aka Prince Charming.

"Frost, but winter just ended," David replied.

"I'll check it out," Emma said.

"Be careful," Mary Margaret aka Snow White, replied holding their baby, Neal.

"It's snow. I think I can handle it," Emma replied, walking out of the diner.

"I'll come to," Henry cried, closing the magic storybook

"It may be dangerous," Regina said, chiming in.

"It's snow," Henry said, firmly, and headed out.

"Storybrooke," the young woman asked noticing a sign. "There has to be somebody here who can tell me who I am," she continued her voice, desperate. The scene changed to a green lush field where the same young woman stood with a slightly younger woman with auburn hair stood next to her.

"I miss Mama and Papa," the girl with auburn hair said, staring ahead at the large stone graves.

"I do, too, Anna," the young woman with the platinum blonde hair replied sadly. "But come along, sister," she continued, and paused, "but I have a surprise for you." She and Anna continued to the castle.

"Your Majesty," Gerda, a chambermaid, said bowing to the young women.

"Gerda," the young woman with the platinum blonde hair, she said smiling and nodding.

"Hi Gerda," Anna said, happily. "Have you seen, Kristoff?"

"Hello, Your Highness," Gerda replied, "and yes. He's in the stables with that reindeer of his."

"Thank you, and the reindeer's name is Sven" Anna replied, and turned to her older sister. "Come on, Elsa." Anna and Elsa walked outside into the courtyard, and into the stables.

The scene again changed to Elsa walking into the modern day Storybrooke. _I need to discover who I am_, she thought to herself. When a small boy came up to her and said, "Are you new here?"

"I don't know," Elsa said, sadly.

"Are you fairy tale character," the boy asked.

"I don't know. The….The….last thing I remember is my name," Elsa answered.

"What's your name?"

"Elsa," she replied, playing with her fingers.

"I'm Henry," he replied, "and if you don't know who you are, my storybook could tell you."

"Thank you," Elsa replied.

"Hi, Kristoff," Anna said, as she and her older sister entered the stables. Kristoff looked up at the two sisters.

"Hi," Kristoff said nicely, giving Sven a carrot.

"Have you seen Olaf," Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I think he's on the shore," Kristoff replied.

"I'll get him," Anna said, running out of the stables.

Elsa looked down sadly. "Are you okay, Elsa," Kristoff asked.

"I don't know," Elsa replied, "I just feel like something bad might happen."

Silence followed until Anna and Olaf came running back. "Found him," Anna said, cheerfully.

"Hi, Olaf," Elsa said, smiling.

"Your Majesty," Kai, the royal steward, cried. "We have your parents' ship logs," he continued, handing the queen a journal, with Arendelle's royal seal: the crocus.

"Why did you need Mama and Papa's log," Anna asked.

"I'll tell you later," Elsa replied, "but I still need to give you your surprise."

Henry grabbed Elsa hand, put pulled it away quickly. "Your hands are freezing," he said.

"They are," Elsa said, confused.

"Let's find my mom, Emma. She can help you, too," Henry said, changing the subject.

"Okay," Elsa replied, and they walked away.

Meanwhile, Regina was still angry at Emma for bringing back Marian, that severed her relationship to Robin Hood and wanted to get revenge. She walked into a huge steel door a metal room.

"Well, well," a voice greeted her. "It seems the Queen has returned."

"I need your help," she said turning on a light, revealing her Magic Mirror, Sydney Glass.


	2. White Out

"Elsa, why can't go back to save them," Olaf cried to the cloaked dethroned queen.

"Olaf, you know why," she answered, her voice soft, distant, and tortured. They continued in silence. Tears rolled down Elsa's cheeks, and blamed herself for her kingdom's demise. _I could've stopped him. I could've saved them from a dictatorship. I could've saved Anna, Kristoff, and Sven. I COULD'VE SAVED THEM ALL! BUT I WAS WEAK, _she thought to herself.

"Where are we going," Olaf asked.

"To see the trolls," Elsa replied.

Elsa followed Henry to Emma. "Mom this is, Elsa," Henry said to her.

"You must be freezing," Emma said.

"I feel fine," Elsa replied.

"Right. So what brings you to Storybrooke," Emma responded

"I….don't….know," Elsa stammered, her heart sinking, and tears began forming. "But Henry told me you could help me."

"I'm sorry but, I can't help you, but my parents might."

"I see. Thank you," Elsa said.

Elsa and Olaf walked into the trolls' cavern. "Please help me," Elsa shouted, and the surrounding rocks started to vibrate, and roll to the feet of the queen. "Queen Elsa," the shaman troll Pabbie said. "What happened?"

"Something bad has happened, so I need you wipe my memories!"

"I can not do that, Your Majesty," Pabbie said, calmly.

"Why not?!"

"Because I can't," Pabbie replied. "But there is one being who will wipe your memories."

"Who," Elsa cried.

"The Dark One, Rumplestilskin," Pabbie said grimly.

"How will I find him," Elsa asked.

"He lives in the Enchanted Forest."

"How do I get there," Elsa asked.

"Use these, and think about where you want to go," Pabbie said, handing her a bag of beans. She grabbed a bean, thought about the Enchanted Forest, and threw it on the ground. A huge green portal emerged, and Elsa and Olaf hopped in.

Henry, Elsa, and Emma walked into Granny's Diner. "Mary Margaret. David."

"Emma. Henry, you're alright. Who's this," Mary Margaret asked confused.

"My name is Elsa," Elsa replied.

"She has no memory of who she is or where she came from, but we think that my storybook will help."

"It's worth a try," David said.

Meanwhile, "Rumple, is everything alright," Belle asked.

"Something or someone has escaped my vault."


End file.
